Various ice maker designs have been proposed for refrigeration appliances such as commercial or home refrigerators and/or freezers. In certain ice makers known as misting ice makers a liquid mist is sprayed into a compartment. Within the compartment are a number of cooled elements cooled sufficiently that the liquid mist can freeze thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,877 and 7,540,161 disclose such ice makers wherein a liquid mist is used to form ice.
In such ice forming devices, unusually-shaped elements are employed as the cooled surfaces. Use of such surfaces provides a certain volume of ice production, but may do so while also producing ice having contours that may not be desirable to some consumers. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,161, plates, corrugated sheets, and waffle style pans are employed to form ice thereon. Different thermal properties are possible on the plates. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,877, a series of cone shaped elements with thermally insulated portions forms ice balls with cone-shaped holes in them. These shapes may not be preferred by certain consumers for certain applications, and the ice making elements include complexity in their respective designs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a misting ice maker that provides ice cubes in a more conventional shape, while employing system less complicated than those above.